Wetting the Bed
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: Gabriel and Balthazar pull a prank on Castiel, but Dean is there to clean up the mess. Written for the baby!verse blog on Tumblr.


Dean had fought ghosts, ghouls, and every other thing that does bump in the night. He had gone up against demons and werewolves—hell, even vampires! He had even stopped the damn _apocalypse_. You would think the guy would be allowed _one _morning to sleep in. You would be wrong. When you've got three baby angels to take care, there ain't no such thing as 'sleeping in'.

Barely four hours after putting the three toddler-angels into bed (well, _two_; Gabriel and Balthazar were the only ones that caused any real trouble), Dean was being woken up by a familiar weight on his chest. Grumbling angrily, he cracked open an eyes and saw Castiel sitting there, bright blue eyes rimmed with red, cheeks wet with tears. Damn. "What's wrong?" Dean sighed. His irritation was already seeping away. He could hardly stay mad at Cas when he was normal sized, never mind now that he was three feet tall and adorably dependent on him.

Castiel sniffled a little and his face went red with obvious embarrassment. "G-Gabriel and Balthazar thought that it would be humorous to play a prank on me while I was attempting to sleep." He slid off of Dean's chest to the space beside him and Dean sat up on his elbows to get a better look at him. Castiel wasn't wearing any pants, just one of Dean's shirts, which was ridiculously big on him, covering him like a dress. "They put my hand in a glass of water and I…" He trailed off, dropping his gaze to the covers and twisting the hem of Dean's shirt in his hands.

"Alright…" Dean's brain was still muddled from sleep, and he was slow processing. "So, you were asleep, and they… got your hand wet? Doesn't sound like a very big prank to me. And, what happened to your pants?"

Castiel responded with a huff, his black wings puffing up while his face turned an even darker shade of red. "Must I spell it out for you?"

With a groan, Dean flopped back down and pulled the pillow over his face. "It's four in the morning, Cas, way too early for this. Will you just spit it out?" Castiel mumbled something, and Dean moved the pillow. "What?" Another mumble. "Stop that, I can't understand you." The third time, Dean fixed him with his best authoritative look. "Castiel."

"I wet the bed," the angel suddenly shouted. Tears threatened to spill over again, and his wings curled around himself protectively. Dean's mouth just opened and closed a few times. He was fighting back a smile, knowing that laughing would only serve to make Castiel even more upset and embarrassed than he already was.

"You wet the bed," he repeated slowly.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would change the sheets so I may go back to sleep," Castiel mumbled.

Dean chuckled and ruffled Castiel's already-messy hair, earning him a glare. "I am an angel of the Lord." He swatted at Dean's hand and stood up on the bed. "A warrior of God. I will not stand for you patronizing me simply because my vessel has been reduced to a child. Now… pick me up and carry me to the bedroom," he demanded, though it was hard to try and act threatening when you looked to be five years old.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing Castiel. "Yes, oh mighty warrior," he said sarcastically. Though Cas gave him a soft glare, he still wrapped himself around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.

Dean could hear giggling as he approached the bedroom the three angels shared, but as soon as he started to open the door, everything fell silent. "Brats," he muttered as he passed two 'sleeping' children, and set Castiel down on the floor. He stripped off the soiled sheets quickly, but when he went to get new ones, he cursed under his breath. "Bastards. They ruined the other sheets, too." A snicker came from Gabriel's bed, and Dean grabbed Castiel again, who had been stalking over to it with an almost murderous look. "You're just going to have to sleep with me while these wash." Castiel sighed, but nodded.

Once the sheets were in the washing machine, Dean grabbed Castiel some pants, and went back to his bedroom. Both of them acted as though it was a great inconvenience to share a bed, but in reality, they both loved it. Often times, Castiel would find Dean whenever he was sitting somewhere and crawl wordlessly into his lap. He would rest his cheek on the hunter's chest, right above his heart, and fall asleep easily. Dean would make jokes about Cas being too old for naps, but would stroke his wings until Cas woke up again and went about his business.

"I'll get onto Gabe and Balthazar tomorrow—well, later today, I guess," Dean said, remembering the time. He got under the covers once more, turning on his side to make room for Castiel. "Or maybe I'll get Sam to do it. They listen to him better, for some reason."

"Thank you," Castiel responded through a poorly-stifled yawn, and crawled under the covers. He snuggled close to Dean and was already half asleep when he mumbled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cas. Make sure you don't pee on me."


End file.
